The life between Mr popular and Miss loser
by mangaanime-luver
Summary: Kagome is known as the School's greatest nerd while Inuyasha is the School's greatest loved one. Will fate bring them together? How is Kikyo related to Kagome? Will love bloom? read to find out! and please review also u must read this! arigatou
1. Popular VS Loser

The life between Mr

The life between Mr. popular and Ms Loser

Chapter one . Popular v/s Loser

**Bold thoughts by Kagome**

_**Bold italic Inuyasha's thoughts**_

_**By the way,Inuyasha's characters are not mine……**_

"Sango! Wait for me!" Kagome shouted hoping that she will turn around and reply her request. As usual, she disappeared leaving her in the jostling people of Shikon High School. Suddenly, the people around her began insulting her and in the middle of the crowd was, Inuyasha smiling menacingly at her.

"No!" Kagome woke up practically shrieking her head off. This was not the first time she had this dream. Sango will walk away from her and among the jostling crowds, Inuyasha will be there giving off the smile of his.

"Kagome dear, are you all right in there?" Her mother, asked concerned.

" Iie mama, watashi daijobu!" the filial daughter said. She caste a glance at her new alarm clock and screamed "Ah!! I'm going to be late for school! I'm so dead!"

She threw all her clothes on in five minutes and grabbed the toast on the plate of the dining table. Turning five steps into two steps, she ran like a wind to the school with the toast on her mouth. She hoped that she was not late. As the position of school's biggest nerd, it would be impossible if she arrived late to school.

"Ding Ding!" the warning bell just rung. She quickened her steps but unfortunately, she bumped into Inuyasha, the school's most popular guy. Luck was certainly not on her side today. She rolled her eyes and muttered a little sorry, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Hey! Bitch, watch where you are going, can you?" Inuyasha shouted at her. "Or are you too blind to even see your ways with you're your spectacles on?" Kikyo, the Miss Popular taunted.

"Thank you Kinky-hoe but I am sure that I can see just fine. I truly appreciate your concern , slut!" Kagome fired back.

Hearing this, Kikyo raised her hand, ready to slap Kagome's face. Suddenly, a clawed hand of a certain hanyou stopped her. "Kikyo, I think we should not waste our precious time with this trash, don't you think so?" a deep masculine voice said. "Fine! Anything for you inu-baby" kikyo replied with a sickly sweet voice. The group walked away to the sakura tree to skip their lessons as usual.


	2. The meeting with a different personality

The life between Mr

The life between Mr. popular and Ms Loser

Chapter 2 . The meeting with a different personality

**Bold thoughts by Kagome**

_**Bold italic Inuyasha's thoughts**_

_**By the way,Inuyasha's characters are not mine……**_

"Why! Oh god why me?" So far after the 'nice' meeting between the popular and the nerd, she somehow managed to become more hated around the school. Not to mention, she got the first detention that day for coming in to the class approximately one second late. "My life certainly sucks!" Kagome chuckled hollowly to herself.

"Miss Higurashi, will you pay attention to the class?" her teacher, miss kaede said or more like asked. "Hai! Sensei! Sumimasen!" Kagome nervously chuckled.

Suddenly the door bammed open and in came a girl with her hair tied high up in a ponytail with a boy wearing a purple t-shirt and a slap across the face entered the classroom.

"Ohayo! Minna-san My name is sango Kuroki and this lecher beside me is Miroku windtunnel. Nice to meet you!" the new girl said.

Kagome's jaw dropped as soon as she saw the girl and boy enter the class. "Sango!" she cried. "Miroku! How are you guys! I missed you like hell!"

"Kagome? Is that you? OMG! It is you!! I missed you too!" While the lecher bent on his knees and asked Kagome, "will you bear my child?" The resounding crack of knuckles were heard as it landed on Miroku's head.

"Ahem!" Lady Kaede coughed, breaking the happy reunion from the triplets. "Well, since you know Sango, you can be the guide of her and Inuyasha will be the guide of Miroku. But Kagome, if he is not taking care of Miroku, feel free to guide him along with Lady Kuroki here. Understood?"

"yes ma'm" kagome answered enthusiastically. Her two long lost friends have finally returned! She felt so happy!

KAGOME'S PAST.

" **Sango!" kagome called. But she was gone, Sango left her in the jostling crowds in the airport with just a simple note saying 'I will come back! Don't worry Kay Kags??**'

**Kagome have then kept the note with her as she put it inside a lock.**

END OF HER PAST

With her friends there, she knew that she will rise up to her feet again and stand strong. Finally, the day when her friends will come back arrived!

Kagome snatched Sango's schedule and took a quick scan and shouted Yes!!

Sango, in the other hand wondered where her schedule went to and after hearing the cheer from her best friend, knew where it had gone to.

The three friends walked into the lunchroom Kagome hoping that the popular guys were not there anymore so that she and her three friends can eat lunch peacefully. Unfortunately, Inuyasha and his group sat on the benches talking about going to a club and having a night's out. Hearing this, Kagome had a great idea forming in her mind.

"Hey! Sango, Miroku, wanna go to the Youkai club today at seven to celebrate?" Kagome asked her friends excitedly.

"Kags nice idea!! Let's go there. Miroku, can we? Let's all go there and celebrate our rejoin with Kagome! She can tell the direction, you drive and she pays!!" Sango looked hopefully at Kagome and Miroku.

"Sure!" both of them answered together. Recess had ended and while the three were walking to the classroom talking about their plans for tonight, who knew that the popularities were thinking of going to Youkai club at the same time and the same day?!


	3. Show your true self Kagome!

The life between Mr

The life between Mr. popular and Ms Loser

Chapter 3 . Show your true self Kagome!!

**Bold thoughts by Kagome**

_**Bold italic Inuyasha's thoughts**_

_**By the way,Inuyasha's characters are not mine……**_

"Kagome!! Will you please get your ass down here?" Sango screamed from the Higurashi's mansion.

"Yeah sorry Sango, but you know how long it takes for me to actually get myself ready and try out many types of dresses!" Kagome said as she glided out from her two-storey room. Sango's jaw dropped as she saw her. Kagome was wearing a black dress which reached to her thighs and there was a large triangular slit at the back of the dress. She also wore a black chocker on her neck and let her hair down wearing a black hair band.

Sango in the meantime, wore a similar outfit to kagome's except that her clothes and choker were purple and her hair tied up high in a ponytail. Miroku wore a suit which was both black and purple in colour and he also wore jeans where the colour had faded at the middle. In another words, the trio were dead gorgeous and hot.

The three of them rode Miroku's black mustang and sped of to Youkai club.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, the popularities were also getting ready to go to the Youkai club. Inuyasha was wearing the same outfit as Miroku except that his shirt was blood red in colour. Kikyo in the meantime wore a short denim skirt and a red coloured tube top her girls followed the same way as kikyo did but in different colours. They entered Inuyasha's Red Mustang and sped of to the same destination where Kagome went to.

The DJ music was roaring so loudly that the trio practically ran into the club without any hesitation. The lights were flashing as people danced on the dance floor. The trio gracefully glided to the bar with at least each girl glancing twice at them. In school, they were the nerds, but in the club, they were on as the hot trio! As Kagome and her two friends sat down on one of the stools on the bar, they ordered three glasses of vodka.

"The popularities are here!! Yuri announced as she opened the door to the club. Everybody, including the DJ bowed low until the command stand was given. Inuyasha entered the club, expecting everyone to be still bowing heads low and silence ringing. He was surprised to see three teenagers around his age chatting and drinking the glass of vodka, oblivious to the surroundings.

"Ey? Why is it so quiet and why is everyone's head all bowing down?" Kagome asked heself.

"Hey, Kags what is going on?" sango and Miroku asked in unison.

Suddenly, kagome saw inuyasha at the entrance glaring daggers together with kikyo at the trio. Yuri seeing this immediately opened her mouth and shouted "Bitch can you all….." she did not manage to continue as inuyasha covered her mouth as he wanted to see what the little nerd will do.

"Shit I forgot that inuyasha comes here every night! Damn it!" she muttered to herself. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she shouted "People, stand up! If you don't…" she did not continue. After the command was given by her, everyone stood up and began partying again.

Kikyo stared hard, unbelieving the sight that was happening. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and said "Don't care! Let's stop wasting our time." But Kikyo wanting everyone to bow again under her feet whined to inuyasha.

"Inu-darling, please tell them to bow down. Please!!" Kikyo whined.

Seeing that he was not responding to her but staring at Kagome made her blood boil. He, her inu-baby was drooling at Kagome! Kikyo marched or more like stormed out from the club, her companions scurrying after her.

Inuyasha in the meantime was thinking how he could take advantage of her. While he was thinking, he did not notice people pushing Kagome towards him. A slow song broke his train of thoughts. He looked down to see Kagome having the same bewildered look on his face as him. In the meantime, other people were chanting "Dance! Dance!" to them. Having no choice, Inuyasha put her hands on her neck and his hands on her waist ignoring the hiss from kagome and a mutter of curses that flew out of her mouth. But as they looked at each other's eye, they were trapped there, brown into gold and gold into brown.


End file.
